A Chunk of Jagged Jade
by The Pink Twinkie
Summary: Jaggedjade has a terrible, unknown illness, and StarClan have proclaimed she will live less than a season...But will she die by something else?
1. Character List

D R E A M C L A N :

**D R E A M C L A N :**

_Leader_

Fernstar: Tom with fern-green eyes and a sleek, black pelt. Mate is Rubyfeather.

_Deputy_

Rubyfeather: She-cat with gingery-red fur and bright yellow eyes. Mate is Fernstar.

_Medicine Cat_

Blackwing: She-cat with white and black fur with dark brown eyes. Not allowed to have a mate.

_Warriors_

Waterflower: Pure white she-cat with water-blue eyes. No mate currently.

Thornyfur: Gray tom with lighter, thorn-shaped flecks and ember-orange eyes. No mate currently.

Reedtail: Creamy long-haired she-cat with reed-green eyes. No mate currently.

Silvergold: Tom with silvery fur with tan flecks and baby-blue eyes. Mate is Sapphirepelt.

Sapphirepelt: White and gray she-cat with sapphire-colored eyes. Mate is Silvergold.

Daisyfur: She-cat with white fur and tan paws with yellow eyes. Mate is Battlescar.

_Apprentice, Fogpaw_

Battlescar: Furless tom with battle scars. Suffering from unknown illness. Mate is Daisyfur.

Warmspirit: Tom with dark brown-black fur and silvery-gray eyes. No mate currently.

_Apprentice, Maplepaw_

Diamondchunk: Tom with a white-gray pelt and very light brown eyes. No mate currently.

_Apprentices_

Fogpaw: Blind she-cat with white fur. Mentor is Daisyfur. No mate currently.

Maplepaw: Maple-brown-furred tom with honey-golden eyes. No mate currently.

_Queens_

None currently.

_Elders_

Hawkfire: Tom with a dull orange pelt and dull ember eyes. No mate currently.

_Kits_

Jaggedkit: She-cat with white-gray fur and black stripes (Like the cat on the cover of Moonrise) with jade-green eyes. Parents are Rubyfeather and Fernstar.

**R O G U E S :**

Brownfur: Brown-furred tom with green eyes. Exiled from ShadowClan for mating with the leader's mate.

Necroclaw: Dark gray tom with black head almost like a mask marking with a white crescent moon-shaped marking on his back. His right infected paw has only one, overly-long claw left that's as black as death. Has one gray eye and one green eye. No mate, and doesn't want one. Exiled from ShadowClan.


	2. Prologue

After the conclusion of my story, A Storm of Ginger, I have decided to start this story: A Chunk of Jagged Jade

After the conclusion of my story, _A Storm of Ginger_, I have decided to start this story: _A Chunk of Jagged Jade_. Enjoy!

Note: I do not own Warriors. I did, however, write this FanFic, and you will see a lot of Warriors characters that I made up in here.

Necroclaw's character was thought up by my dad. :3 As was the name.

R&R! I need at least one review, or I might not continue.

-0-

"I'm so sorry, Rubyfeather," Blackwing mewed. "Only one kit survived out of your three." Blackwing dipped his head, then picked up the two scraps of kit that hadn't survived. He gently shuffled his way out of the nursery.

Fernstar nosed Rubyfeather's side. "It'll be okay. We'll just take extra good care of the remaining kit. What do you want to name her?"

Rubyfeather just tucked the kit closer to her, allowing her to suckle, and she looked up at Fernstar. "I want to name her Jaggedkit, because her eyes are like tough chips of jade." She turned back to the kit, staring lovingly at her.

"Sounds like a perfect name for a perfect kit, Rubyfeather," purred Fernstar. "I'm just going to go tell the clan about our news, now, the happy and the sad. Sleep well with Jaggedkit. I'll check on you before nightfall." Fernstar ducked out of the nursery gently, not rustling a single piece of the intricately made home for queens and their kits.

"Clan! Gather by the Dreampool for a clan meeting!" Fernstar yowled. His clan gathered around him, and he launched into his news, in detail.


	3. Chapter 1: Jaggedkit's Expectations

Chapter one, peeps

Chapter one, peeps!

R&R! I need at least one review or I might not continue.

-0-

Rubyfeather was curled inside the nursery, only a few rays of dawn's light coming through holes in the nursery's roof. Curled up next to her was her only kit, Jaggedkit.

Rubyfeather lifted her head and opened her eyes. She breathed in the deep scent of fresh-kill, and looked down. Next to her paw was plump sparrow; Rubyfeather's favorite type of fresh-kill.

She bit down into her sparrow, and swallowed her prey in a few huge gulps. A soft purr rumbled in her throat, and she licked Jaggedkit's body warmly, rousing her from her sleep.

"Good morning, Jaggedkit," Rubyfeather purred, chipper. "And how are you?"

It had been a long while since Jaggedkit's birth. She would be an apprentice soon.

"Sleepy," Jaggedkit murmured, eyes drooping slightly.

"Well, it's time to wake up and get an early start, sweetie," Rubyfeather mewed, letting her jaws stretch wide in a yawn. "You have to help the cats here while your father and I go out on hunting patrol! Or maybe he and I are going on dawn patrol today…"

Jaggedkit was nosed into a standing position by Rubyfeather, then Rubyfeather stood up and walked out of the nursery. She stretched in the dawn's light and watched the colors stain the sky with beauty.

Jaggedkit came barreling out, and let out a puff of air. She then stretched, just as her mother had.

Fernstar nuzzled his mate, then his daughter. "You'll be an apprentice soon, and then you can come with me and your mother on hunting patrols and border patrols."

"Yeah, I know," Jaggedkit mewed. She twitched her ears.

"Well, we're off. We're going on border patrol today, and your mother is organizing a hunting patrol. Why don't you help her?"

"Sure."

Rubyfeather and Jaggedkit walked over to a group of cats who had came from the warriors' den. There was Jaggedkit's very favorite warrior, Daisyfur. She hoped she had her for a mentor when she became an apprentice, but she knew Fogpaw's training most likely wouldn't end when Jaggedkit became Jaggedpaw.

"I'll choose three and you choose two," Rubyfeather meowed to Jaggedkit. She called out to her warriors, "Sapphirepelt, Reedtail, Waterflower, you're going on hunting patrol." She took a couple pawsteps back, dipped her head, and then flicked her tail, signaling Jaggedkit to list her two warriors.

"Daisyfur and Maplepaw, you two, as well," Jaggedkit purred. She loved Maplepaw a lot. She loved every hair of his pelt, every claw on each paw, everything about him. He was a desirable tom.

"Thanks for choosing me to go on the patrol, Jaggedkit. Warmspirit hardly takes me out to do things like that. It's usually caring for the elders and just plain training," purred Maplepaw. He licked Jaggedkit between the ears, then bounded off with Daisyfur, Sapphirepelt, Reedtail, and Waterflower.

Jaggedkit and Maplepaw had semi-grown-up together, but Maplepaw was just slightly older then Jaggedkit. They had played around, but Jaggedkit had eventually developed feelings for him when she had grown enough to understand them.

"You're welcome, Maplepaw," Jaggedkit meowed quietly, sighing a lovesick breath.

-0-

"Hey, Jaggedkit! I caught a chubby sparrow! Wanna share it?" Maplepaw called from across the clearing.

Jaggedkit's head snapped towards his voice, away from Fogpaw, whom she was talking to about what each clan cat looks like. Jaggedkit knew, and hated, that Fogpaw had to be blind. She didn't hate Fogpaw, she just hated that she couldn't see anything. Couldn't see the brilliant color of Maplepaw's pelt. Couldn't see the colors of the seasons gone by. Couldn't see anything.

"Oh, sure, Maplepaw!" Jaggedkit called back. "Fogpaw, do you want to come?"

"Oh, no, I'll just have Daisyfur fetch me something," Fogpaw purred. "Good luck with Maplepaw.

Jaggedkit let out a purr, then bounded off after Maplepaw.


	4. Chapter 2: Bad News

Time for another chapter

Time for another chapter.

-0-

Maplepaw stared at Jaggedkit expectantly. "I heard your parents want you to be a medicine cat apprentice."

Jaggedkit looked up from the leftover bits of fresh-kill, as well as bones, that were just lying on the oak tree stump were the apprentices ate their fresh-kill. "Yeah."

"Are you going to be one?" he asked nervously.

"Not unless they make me. I don't really want to be a medicine cat," Jaggedkit mewed, poking a bone around the stump.

"Oh." Maplepaw looked down at the bone she was poking around. "Medicine cats can't have mates."

"I know." Jaggedkit stopped poking the bone around after it fell off the stump.

"Jaggedkit, come!" Rubyfeather snapped. Jaggedkit whirled around to see an angry Rubyfeather stalking towards her.

"Come now, Jaggedkit! We have much to discuss!" Rubyfeather mewed angrily.

"Okay, mom. Bye, Maplepa-" Jaggedkit began, but didn't get to finish.

Rubyfeather picked Jaggedkit up by the scruff and tossed her into the wall. Jaggedkit let out a puff of breath before losing consciousness. The last thing she heard was, "That'll teach you."

-0-

Jaggedkit was resting in a nest of moss, heather, and bracken. The medicine cat, Blackwing, was sitting next to Jaggedkit, looking pained.

"How long have I been knocked out?" Jaggedkit asked.

"A few hours." Blackwing licked Jaggedkit. "Jaggedkit…I have news for you, and for your parents."

"What is it? I want to know, Blackwing." Jaggedkit paused. "Blackwing, mom didn't mean to toss me. She was just upset. I didn't come quick enough."

"It most certainly is Rubyfeather's fault, Jaggedkit. You did nothing wrong," Blackwing mewed sternly.

"Anyway?"

"StarClan sent me a sign while you were asleep…They say you have some sort of unknown disease. There is no known herbs to save you." Blackwing looked down to his forepaws. "Jaggedkit…You're dying."

That hit Jaggedkit hard. She was dying! StarClan had said so…They had foreseen the death of jagged jade.

"They said you caught it from some Twoleg thing, but you've never even snuck outside the camp," Blackwing meowed. "But then I remembered Brackenpaw. You spent a lot of time with her, and then she died mysteriously. You remember, don't you? It happened less than a moon ago."

"Yes, I remember."

"That's when they found some kind of Twoleg stuff. Brackenpaw was the only one who got too close to the stuff."

"StarClan says you will live less than a season, but that's all I know." Blackwing licked Jaggedkit between the ears, then pressed his nose into her flank. "Just rest for now; I'll tell your parents, and they'll tell the Clan."

-0-

Rubyfeather stared at her piece of fresh-kill. Since yesterday, she had eaten nothing. Done nothing. She had just stayed in the nursery; she hadn't even moved to the warriors' den. Fernstar was deeply unsettled as well, but he just spent more time working with his Clan and immersing himself in Clan business.

Jaggedkit was still sore from being tossed into the wall, and so she was still resting in her nest in Blackwing's medicine den. No one was allowed in, and several warriors were building a separate den for Jaggedkit. But today, she was being made an apprentice. There was one warrior who didn't care if he got sick of not: Battlescar. Because Blackwing knew he had an unknown deadly disease as well, and he thought that maybe Battlescar and Jaggedkit had the same disease. Daisyfur had been told to keep away.

"Battlescar, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Jaggedpaw. Battlescar, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of many battles won and a tough spirit. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice."

Battlescar touched noses with Jaggedpaw.


	5. Chapter 3: Getting Used to Battlescar

Aw, the chapter before this one was a shock, wasn't it

Aw, the chapter before this one was a shock, wasn't it? I wasn't even expecting to write that; it just came out. Jaggedpaw is going to try to do everything she wants to do before she dies and goes to StarClan.

-0-

Jaggedpaw walked out into the middle of the training hallow, staring at Battlescar. She was sad for herself and for Battlescar, but she must not think about it. She had to keep her spirits high for her parents and for her Clan; she couldn't look weak. She must be strong, like a real piece of uncut jade.

"Okay, first, the hunting crouch," Battlescar rasped heavily. "This one's for the mouse."

Jaggedpaw watched carefully, then mirrored what Battlescar had done when her turn came around. She looked up, and found approval in her mentor's eyes.

-x-

Jaggedpaw stared at the den that the warriors were building for her. She could hardly imagine it; it sounded like solitary confinement, except Battlescar would be sharing it with her because he was dying as well; possibly not from the same thing Jaggedpaw was, but Blackwing that he was.

"Jaggedpaw, are you okay?" Battlescar asked, laying his furless tail across Jaggedpaw's shoulders, sending a chill down her spine. She'd never heard of a furless cat in any Clan.

"I'm fine." Jaggedpaw turned away, so as not to show her facial features, which would betray her _real _feelings.

Battlescar removed his tail from her shoulders. "You'll get used to my hairlessness in time, Jaggedpaw." He glanced over at Daisyfur, who was watching him with a pained expression.

-0-

_One moon later…_

-0-

Jaggedpaw was curled up next to Battlescar in the special den. Leaf-bare was being cruel, and the prey had dropped dramatically. Battlescar's ribs were even more clearly visible due to him being completely hairless.

After a moon spending a lot of time together, Jaggedpaw did grow accustom to Battlescar's furless body. But Jaggedpaw's fur was falling out, too. It was getting thinner every day, and in leaf-bare, that was horrible. Especially for Battlescar; he was completely hairless.

But Battlescar was talking to Jaggedpaw one day, and he told her that when she and he went to StarClan, they would get their fur back, and look like they did before they got this hideous illness. And that most of the scars wouldn't be as visible because his fur would cover them.

"Time for training," Battlescar mewed, standing up quickly. He led the way out of the den, but Blackwing stopped him, and Jaggedpaw, as she toppled along after him.

"Take it easy, Jaggedpaw. Your condition is getting worse. You are starting to lose your fur, as I'm sure you've noticed." Blackwing looked sternly at Jaggedpaw, who was blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Before I die, I want to be a warrior, Blackwing." Jaggedpaw turned her head.

"You will be. You've trained so hard this moon as if you'd been an apprentice six moons. You're father will be making you a warrior soon. He already has a name picked out." Blackwing nodded a good-bye, then turned back towards his medicine cat den.

Jaggedpaw sighed, then continued towards the camp entrance/exit. Battlescar quickly fallowed; and he saw the pain in her eyes when she said "before I die." He knew her pain.


	6. Chapter 4: Behind Battlescar's Name

A/N: Now that I've finished Kits of the Storm of Ginger, I need to focus on my other Warriors stories, as well as some ideas f

**A/N: Now that I've finished **_**Kits of the Storm of Ginger**_**, I need to focus on my other Warriors stories, as well as some ideas for some. I'm writing this on my mom and dad's computer. xD**

--

Jaggedpaw nosed Battlescar. He lifted his furless head and stared at her. She twitched her ears.

"Let's go, Battlescar. Another day of training," Jaggedpaw meowed. Battlescar could hear weakness singe Jaggedpaw's voice.

"Jaggedpaw, you ought to rest," Battlescar purred.

"No. I am an apprentice, and I have to train. I refuse to be made a warrior without deserving it," Jaggedpaw mewed. Her voice was edgy with anger now, and the singe of weakness seemed forgotten.

"But you heard Blackwing."

"_Blackwing_," spat Jaggedpaw, "does not control me!"

"But he wants what's best." Battlescar touched noses with Jaggedpaw.

"I'll do what I think is best." Jaggedpaw paused to stare into Battlescar's eyes. "And if you won't train me, I'll find someone who will."

Battlescar's ears flattened, and he sighed. "Let's train, Jaggedpaw." He flicked his tail tip with irritability.

Jaggedpaw walked proudly alongside Battlescar, her eyes shining brightly that she had won the argument. And with a warrior, no less.

She and Battlescar walked silently for awhile. The training hallow had not loomed up ahead of them yet, when Jaggedpaw turned to Battlescar, and they both stopped.

"Battlescar, I'm sorry," Jaggedpaw meowed, dipping her head with respect. "I never should've treated you the way I did."

"It's okay, Jaggedpaw," purred Battlescar, nuzzling his apprentice.

They started walking again.

"How'd you get the name 'Battlescar'?" Jaggedpaw questioned, casting her mentor a sidelong glance.

"That wasn't originally my name," Battlescar mewed, letting out a long sigh. "My original name was Longfur." His head was dipping lower and his tail brushed the ground as he remembered his thick, soft fur.

"What a beautiful name," Jaggedpaw purred comfortingly.

"Yes. So when I lost my fur and my scars were visible and I kept getting them in battles, they renamed me 'Battlescar.' And so, the story of Longfur."

"That's kinda mean to you, though." The training hallow loomed ahead, finally.

"Oh, look, there's the training hallow. Let's go." He ignored her last sentence and sped off towards the clearing. Jaggedpaw sighed and ran after her scarred mentor.

--

Jaggedpaw staggered into the clearing, her usual jade-green eyes dull and tired-looking. Blackwing spat angrily on the medicine den's floor, and went to grab some herbs for Jaggedpaw as she went over to her and Battlescar's den.

Blackwing soon popped over, and laid the herbs down in front of the den. "You need to start listening to me, Jaggedpaw, or you might die from your disease sooner, because when you put exhaustion and the disease together-"

"I really don't care, Blackwing. I'm dying anyway, and I want to be a warrior. I will earn my warrior name, I will not take it out of pity.

OOO

_One moon later…_

OOO

Jaggedpaw leant against the wall of her and Battlescar's den. She stared at his sleeping body. He was never up this early to train, but Jaggedpaw usually woke him up. She hadn't this time, because she felt weary herself.

Suddenly, she saw Rubyfeather come towards the den and she stopped a little ways away from Jaggedpaw.

"It's time for your warrior ceremony." She turned and left abruptly, and Jaggedpaw's pelt bristled. Had she earned it, or was it pity?


	7. Chapter 5: Becoming a Warrior

A/N: In case some of you are wondering, no, Jaggedpaw is not in love with Battlescar

**A/N: In case some of you are wondering, no, Jaggedpaw is **_**not **_**in love with Battlescar. It's a relationship between a mentor and an apprentice, nothing more, nothing less. They feel like family because they're both dying of the same disease.**

--

"I, Fernstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Jaggedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Fernstar mewed.

"I do," Jaggedpaw mewed weakly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Jaggedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Jaggedjade. StarClan honors your drive and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of DreamClan."

"Jaggedjade! Jaggedjade! Jaggedjade!"

Jaggedjade didn't do the regular nose touch to the leader, due to he was afraid of catching what she had. She backed away, dipped her head with somewhat respect, and ran back to her den. She saw that Battlescar was awake and watching her with dull pride in his eyes. She flicked her tail tip.

"Well, I'm Jaggedjade now. I guess I can enjoy my last few moons, or days, or whatever," Jaggedjade mewed irritably.

"You know something, mouse-brain?" Battlescar purred playfully.

"What would that be, Longfur?" Jaggedjade turned her head towards her former mentor. She saw shock in his eyes at her calling him by his old warrior name. "What? Now that I know your _real _name, I might as well call you it." Battlescar saw warmth dancing in Jaggedjade's eyes.

"You ought to take a journey. A long one, where you do all the things you want to," Battlescar meowed.

"Like what?" spat Jaggedjade. "Steal prey from other territories? See the Twolegplaces where our ancestors used to live? There's nothing I want to do left, Longfur."

"There has to be one thing, at the very least," Battlescar prodded.

"The only thing I have left is finding a mate and having kits, but I might get my mate and kits sick. And I might die before I kit." Jaggedjade's eyes revealed a world of pain, and Battlescar took a couple steps forward.  
"Did you have a mate you wanted? Before this, I mean."

"Yes. Maplepaw."

Battlescar nuzzled his former apprentice. "I'm sorry." That was all he said. Jaggedjade turned away from the nuzzle and ran straight out of camp.

--

There was a big, flat, sun-warmed rock that Jaggedjade had always rested on to get away from her Clan. She had been resting several hours, and now was on her way back to camp for her night vigil, and despite whatever anyone would say, she would not, she refused, to not do her vigil.


	8. Chapter 6: Wasteful Sacrifice

A/N: I know this went in a totally different direction than from the summery, so I had to change it

**A/N: I know this went in a totally different direction than from the summery, so I had to change it. I'm sorry! Last chapter.**

**I also lost some interest in this story, but not all of it.**

--

Jaggedjade was now resting in her den with Battlescar. His furless body was on the other side of the den, due to his horrible wheezing in Jaggedjade's ears. She was getting worse, but so was Battlescar, and he was worse off anyhow.

She lifted her head as a small thud hit the ground. She strained her eyes and blinked the sleep out of them. She saw that the thud was two plump rabbits lying outside the den. She stood, stretched, and grabbed the brown one, tossing it at Battlescar's head. She grabbed the white one for herself when Battlescar shook his head and let out a hiss of playful annoyance with Jaggedjade.

She bit into the rabbit. It was still warm, and she let out a purr of satisfaction. Battlescar took a weak bite of his rabbit, then lifted his head.

"I smell rogues," he rasped, standing. He slammed back down to the ground with a horrible hiss.

"Careful, Battlescar. I'll go check," Jaggedjade mewed, "I'd rather die in battle than from whatever I have."

"Oh, Jaggedjade." Battlescar let out a sigh as Jaggedjade slipped out.

"Yep, there's rogues!" she hissed, jumping into the battle.

Maplepaw slashed a small rogue to the ground, and the rogue scampered away. Jaggedjade slashed angrily at a brown-black tom.

The tom slashed at Jaggedjade's underbelly when she lifted to her hind legs to batter him. She bit the tom's ear, tearing it slightly.

As if in slow motion, a pawful of glinting, silvery-black-looking claws came straight for Jaggedjade's throat. Frozen by fear, she stood there. But a maple-brown tom dashed in the way of the claws.

"Maplepaw, no!" hissed Jaggedjade painfully, as her hopefully mate crashed to the ground. "Now, you die." Jaggedjade rounded on the rogue, slashing him until he convulsed and dropped to the ground.

Suddenly, with a horrible hiss of pain, claws raked Jaggedjade down her back, feeling like it hit her bone, though it didn't.

She let out a couple coughs as the same rogue that raked her thorn-sharp claws down her back slammed her on the side of the head. She fell to the ground with a couple of twitches. She saw Battlescar telling her to hold on before she stopped twitching, and darkness came.

StarClan took brave warriors that day.  
Jaggedjade included.

She died bravely, as she had wanted.


End file.
